


Land of Song: Business

by B_Radley



Series: Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Porn with some plot, Sleeping with the enemy, porn with a side of angst and emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: An ex-Jedi and an ISB agent struggle with chosen responsibilities—responsibilities to their loved ones and their duty, as well as to their pasts.A duel of a different type ensues.





	Land of Song: Business

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Land of Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578503) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



“So,” ISB Agent Dav Kolan says. “Where are we at, King?”

Bryne Covenant places his coffee cup deliberately in the saucer. He lifts the linen napkin to his lips, gathering himself.

He looks around at the private dining room of Delmon’s, the acknowledged finest restaurant on Coruscant. Very few patrons are in this part of the restaurant. Their headwaiter and his serving droids are away from the table.

“Well, we’re exactly where we were at before the overpriced nerf-steak came,” Covenant says. “I saved your life on Alderaan, against my better judgement.”

Kolan smiles, his mustache twitching. His dark eyes bore into Covenant. “Yes. There’s that. But in doing so, you revealed yourself as an Imperial criminal. A Jedi.” He looks down. “I should, under my oath, turn you over to the Inquisitorius.”

Bryne makes sure that he shows no reaction to the mention of the rumored sect of dark-side users charged with rooting out the last vestiges of the Jedi Order.

Kolan lifts his eyes back to Covenant’s, black staring into green. “But you did save my life,” he says quietly. He reaches out and takes Bryne’s hand in his. “We’ve had a past,” he says. He grins. “Even though you don’t remember my awesomeness.”

After a moment, Covenant shakes his head. “I remember every part of it, Dav.” He looks down. “I wasn’t at my best on Takodana. I would’ve been glad to die. Thought everything that I loved had died.”

Kolan smiles gently, as gentle as Bryne has ever seen him. “I know.” He looks away. “I knew that Ahsoka was a Jedi, already,” he finishes.

Bryne feels his heart twist at the words. He pulls his hand away from Kolan’s.

Kolan raises the hand, palm towards Bryne. “No, King. Hear me out. She knows that I know. I recognized her from the war. During the Umbara campaign. I was Yularen’s flag lieutenant, after I got this,” he says, touching the wicked scar on his forehead that can be seen just below his hairline. “She was acting as CAG for the air campaign. She and another padawan—Offee, I think her name was.” He closes his eyes. “I watched her hold one of the dying pilots, after he had been pulled out from his Headhunter. I watched her hold him despite the blood and gore. She, all of sixteen years old, I think, comforted him as he died.”

Covenant is silent, his breathing steady. You have no idea, bud, he thinks.

“That clone was my lover. We’d been together as fellow squadron commanders during the thickest fighting.” He takes a sip of the remnants of his after-dinner brandy. He shakes his head. “I kept her secret. I don’t know if I can continue to keep so many secrets.

Bryne nods. He looks around. “I think we’re closing the place down, Guess I’d better get back. Unless,” he says with a dark look, “you intend to kill me now.”

He feels Dav’s hand on his, again. “Why don’t we continue to discuss it in private? I’ve a hotel room at the Imperial.” He gazes at Covenant. “I’ve been pretty good at keeping my word.You’ll be safe there.”

Covenant rises. “So what else might happen there? I’ve kinda already screwed up a slight bet with Ahsoka. That I wouldn’t go to hotel rooms with strange men or women.”

Kolan rolls his eyes. “Great. One more thing for her to want to try to kill me for.”

“Maybe not. We’re not exclusive. We know what we mean to each other.”

Kolan nods. “I figured. A certain young man and I aren’t either.” He gives Covenant a devilish look. “Might be a good way to settle this. You, after all, did run away on Takodana.”

“What about the check?” Bryne asks.

Kolan laughs. “Expense account. Working an informant.”

+=+=+=+=+=

Covenant follows the ISB agent into the hotel room. In spite of the banter at the end, there had been a tension during the fine meal in the restaurant. The tension of knowledge of one of the other as a remnant of a proscribed Order, as well as another. Debts owed from the war, as well as from just a few days before. The final few moments of dinner had laid out what had brought them here. Both heavily armed without any idea how they would move forward.

Bryne Covenant, once a member of that proscribed Order, is armed with the knowledge that an ISB agent knows what he once was—a Jedi Knight. Knowledge that is tempered by the fact that Covenant’s arcane skills had just saved Dav Kolan’s life.

Covenant allows his eyes to adjust to the dim light. Their past had brought them to this room, as well as what had just happened on Alderaan a few days ago. A brief night on Takodana, years ago; both drunk on the liquid from a forbidden bottle at Maz Kanata’s establishment—a night that they had fallen into each other’s arms.

Covenant had been at such a low point at that time, that he had denied remembering that he had slept with a member of the very regime that had slaughtered everyone he had ever loved.

It was only after working together, while trying to expose a corrupt Moff who was bound and determined to possess another peaceful world, as well as other instances, that both Covenant and his hunt-sister Ahsoka Tano had realized that Kolan was an honorable man, with his own conflicts and complexities.

They were here to decide what course of action they would each take. Any path could bring disaster for both them and their various loved ones.

In the elevator ride to the top floor of the higher end Coruscant hotel, Covenant had closed his eyes and visualized what could happen; starting with the most dire. A vision of him pulling the small punch-knife and driving it into Kolan’s ear. A murder that would be in opposition to everything that he stood for. He had visualized Ahsoka’s face, of her disappointment and sadness.

Disappointed and sad, but alive. Free to go out among the stars and fight for the light, without fear of exposure.

One tiny thought had been given to another sight in his mind. Of Kolan standing next to a squad of troopers as they raised their blasters to their shoulders. The muzzles staring at him as he pulled slightly against the binders keeping him secured to a post.

He watches as Kolan pulls his suit coat off. Covenant’s eyes fall on the holstered blaster at his waist. Kolan walks over to the bed. The Lothali sits and begins to pull his boots off.

Covenant sits in the chair opposite and begins to pull his own boots off. He sees Kolan stand and pull off the blaster in its holster from his belt and place it on the nightstand. He looks pointedly at Covenant. The message is clear. Either of them will be able to reach the weapon if needed.

The agent begins to unbutton his shirt. Covenant rises and pulls his own blaster off after a moment, followed by his coat. He watches as Kolan begins to remove the rest of his clothing. After a moment, Bryne follows suit, until both of them are bare to one another.

Dav pads over to the sideboard and pulls two glasses. He splashes brandy in both and turns to Bryne.

The Corellian walks over to him. Dav hands him one of the glasses and sips from his own, his dark eyes on Covenant’s form.

Both of their chests rise with accelerated breathing. _This is nothing but business_ , Covenant thinks. _Both of us are just testing the other, hoping to gain traction._

Dav reaches out and runs his fingers down Bryne’s chest, his thumb trailing down with the other fingers. His fingers ghost through the top of the curls at the Corellian’s middle, then move down, his fingers caressing, then grasping gently.

Covenant mirrors the move on Dav, until their hands grasp each other. They both toss down their drinks and place them on the sideboard. The two men move towards each other, their now free hands touching their faces. Their lips touch. Covenant feels Kolan’s tongue moving into his mouth. After another moment, they break free.

Their middles touch as their hands continue to stroke each other. They bring their cocks to each other, looking down as the heads rub together.

Covenant seizes the initiative and begins to run his mouth down Kolan’s throat and chest, pausing to tongue the Imperial’s nipples. His lips trace down the Kolan’s belly as he lowers himself to his knees.

+=+=+=+=+=

Covenant lifts Kolan’s cock and runs his tongue up the length. Kolan smirks as the Corellian officer lifts his balls and places a kiss on each one, then takes each into his mouth. This is better than the last time he had his hands on my balls, Kolan thinks with a smirk, remembering the Corellian lifting him by his coat collar and what he now tongued gently, then propelling his head into a refresher wall.

There are few coherent thoughts as Covenant’s mouth draws him in, surrounding it with his warmth. There are only the sounds of soft, deep moans as Covenant’s mouth plays over Dav.

Dav places his hand on Covenant’s cheek as he feels himself close. He manages to give a whispered command just as he feels himself pulse in the Corellian’s mouth.

Covenant is able to obey the command, keeping most of the agent’s finish as Dav draws him to his feet. They kiss, the flavors melding. Without respite, he pushes Bryne to the bed. As he falls to his side, Dav’s mouth moves to the other’s cock, for a brief exploration.

Dav pulls himself to his hands and knees. He reaches into the nightstand and hands the Corellian a small container. He returns to his hands as Covenant prepares them both.

There is only a moment before Kolan feels the hardness behind him. He grunts as Covenant sinks himself into him. They build a sharp rhythm as they move against one another; in rhythm, then in counterpoint. Covenant leans over Kolan and plays his mouth over the agent’s neck and broad back. Both can feel the light build from the Corellian. Their cries sound in harmony as they increase the tempo and the depth of their thrusts. Kolan leans back and claims Bryne’s lips and tongue as they trade flavors again.

With a cry, Kolan feels the warmth of the other’s explosion. Kolan collapses, pulling Bryne down with him. Both officers kiss each other as Covenant tries to slow his respirations and heartrate. Dav pulls him into a warm embrace as their lips meet and meld. They both lie silent, both knowing that this is business.

Dav knows that they may be trying to kill each other within a day. Kolan thinks of Covenant’s huntress, as he thinks of his own heart, an Alderaani scientist with the same still-intact altruism as this one.

They doze in each other’s arms, until the next battle.

+=+=+=+=+=

Covenant comes awake slowly. He starts momentarily as he remembers where he is at. He realizes that he is lying on top of Dav Kolan.

He rests his head on the bed beside the agent’s. He thinks about how he has found himself in this particular position. He feels a pair of dark eyes on his. Kolan reaches up and gently kisses him. Covenant realizes that both of them are hard again.

He shifts a bit, allowing Kolan to rest against his rear. He feels Dav’s hands move up his legs and over his hip. Kolan’s eyebrows raise. After a moment, Bryne nods. He feels the agent’s fingers move to him; feels the warm/cold of the bactalube on Kolan’s fingers.

Dav strokes himself and moves his tip to Covenant. Their eyes lock as Kolan thrusts upward. Covenant feels his own cock harden against Kolan’s skin as they build to a rhythm.

Both of their thoughts are on others as the light builds in their heads. Their cries echo in the darkness. Their tongues lock in each other’s mouths as Kolan increases his speed.

The bacta soothes as Kolan moves along their connection. Covenant can feel the closeness of Kolan’s release.

Covenant locks his lips on the ISB agent’s nipples, his tongue circling first one, and then the other. He feels Kolan’s body stiffen as the finish flows into him.

He feels the pulsing of Kolan’s finish. He rises with out hesitation, letting Kolan ease out of him. He moves up and knees his way up to Kolan’s face. Without a word, Kolan takes him in his mouth and eases his head up and down from the pillow. Covenant is careful not to thrust as he builds to his own finish.

There is only a moment before he pulses into the agent’s mouth. He lies back as Kolan’s mouth leaves nothing.

They lie like this, as they both recover. Kolan pushes him off of him and gets out of bed. “Come on, King,” he says. “Let’s get a shower.”

After a moment, Covenant rises. As he does, he remembers the stories of the love that Kolan had for his clone pilots in the war.

Of a closer love for a few of them.

Most of them ‘marching far away.’

Covenant’s own brothers.

+=+=+=+=+=

The hot water plays over both men as their bodies are held close. Kolan smirks as their hands find each other’s cocks with the shower gel from the ISB officer’s case.

The smirk disappears as Covenant’s tongue intrudes into his mouth. Kolan’s opposite hand reaches up and touches Bryne’s cheek. The ex-Jedi is surprised at the tenderness of the gesture.

His mind flows to another hand stroking his cheek through the mists of the years. To the first time that he had been in a shower with another stroking him, as his own hand grasped.

A blue hand playing over his cheek as the owner’s lekku twitched in arousal and comfort. Of the blue eyes of Padawan Tol Ven as they kiss in the low light of the communal showers. There are others in the darkness grappling and splitting the steamy air with their cries. By mutual consent, the apprentices ignore each other as they engage in the experimentation that is tacitly allowed.

His mouth traces over Ven’s chest as he moves downward to the Twi’ek’s center. He takes a deep breath and touches the hardness with his lips. He moves down the shaft to the area at the base. His eyes widen at what he finds; he allows his mouth to play over the unexpected difference. He moves back and takes the shaft full in his mouth.

The light in his mind brings him back to the present, allowing his dead to rest. To rest on the desert floor of a Geonosian arena, where Ven had fallen in the first battle, one of his lekku severed.

Along with Lan Alesha, another of their experiments, an Alderaani women with a tender smile for both of them, as well as a solemn Chalactan. A Chalactan who had left a part of herself on the arena, but had survived. At least long enough to probably be slaughtered on Empire Day, by the regime that the man whose cock he is currently stroking had joined.

Unbeknownst to him, Dav Kolan is thinking of his dead as well. Of one in particular. A clone who had surprised him with his tenderness in the shower of their ship as they grasped the light in the darkness of their existence.

Of the same clone gasping out his life in the arms of an impossibly young Togruta padawan, as she kissed him goodbye, ignoring the blood and other fluids on his ruined face. As a Mirialan padawan knelt near them both. Two young women who he had come upon seizing their own light in a deserted corridor.

A respite from the darkness in the skies over a garden-spot known as Umbara.

Kolan shakes his head and turns the water off. The two fighters hold their embrace for a moment. “Come on, King. Maybe we can go one more round.” His eyes take on a hooded look.

The two men walk hand in hand out of the ‘fresher.

As their mouths play over each other, as the light blossoms and they taste each other’s finish, both of them think of their dead.

Only one of them is certain of the path that he has taken, but questions the methods he is forced to employ, as he thinks of his hunt-sister. The same padawan who had unknowingly touched the other with her compassion for his lover.

The other questions the path he is on, as its darkness is revealed more and more every day. He thinks of an idealistic young doctor smiling up at him.

Could he make the young man proud of what he does?

+=+=+=+=+=

As the light plays over the sleeping Imperial, Covenant watches the status bar on his comm as the code cylinder spits out the information that he needs. Information on a Imperial moff’s personal invasion of a popular, peaceful world for his own power.

The Corellian allows his fingers to run through the Lothali’s hair as the information transfers. He moves his hand away, as he thinks of the consequences for his actions to the ex-Republic pilot.

He wonders how far he will have to fall from his Jedi ideals to defeat the darkness.

The comm chimes. He removes the metal cylinder, one of the symbols of Kolan’s rank and carefully replaces it where he found it.

Without another look, he turns and walks away. As he leaves, he starts to reach out to his tenuous connection with his ancient birthright. To plant a suggestion in the man’s mind.

He stops. No. I won’t.

After he is in the corridor, he makes up his mind to have Phygus Baldrick perform one extra task when unpacking the information.

To remove all traces of the identity of where the information came from, before releasing it on the Holonet, to ensure Dav’s safety, at least for awhile longer.

In the room, Dav Kolan lies in the bed, thinking about the consequences of what Covenant had taken from him.

His eyes close with slight smile. His sleep is untroubled.


End file.
